A Trapped Magician
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: Kaito sure wants to find Pandora. What if Pandora finds him first? He did hear of the curse the rock has held legend to. But why did it have to claim him on that night? Right in front of him, of all people! How can this little rock keep him from being KID? Rated appropriately for bondage, BL, and some graphic nudity. Updated when I feel like it.
1. Call of the Gem

Suzuki Financial Building. 75 stories high, about 50 rooms each. Half hotel, half financial systems: motion detectors, guards at each elevator, four per floor. Police helicopters, 2 on each side. The Emerald Sapphire. Location:68th floor, the honeymoon  
suite. Security detail: Nakamouri-keibu, 10 others. Stun gun, gas of retrival: 18:00. It's showtime.

-17:00-

"Hey! Where's the extra security?!" Nakamouri-keibu yelled at the already overworked cops in the building. It was already 5, and he was on edge big time. The Emerald Sapphire did not look like what its name was. It was as clear as a diamond with anoceanblue  
tint to it. It lay in its case, surrounded inside by lasers, and outside by Nakamouri's task force. Nakamouri had scanned every security camera on that building, making sure it was in tip top order. Nothing tinkered, nothing destroyed. Everythingwas  
perfect. "I'm ready for you, Kaito Kid!"

 _Kaito... Kaito... Take me..._

-17:30-

"Heh? Nakamouri-keibu, Good Job." Kaito was watching the security detail with his mini camera from a ventilation shaft. He was already timing his arrival, and how to get the guys out of the room. He was of course, safe at home. He quickly memorized hisschedule,  
and hopped into his KID closet. Soon, he was flying through the air, disappearing into a bush and putting on his own normal persona to sneak into the building.

-17:45-

"Be on guard! He could be anywhere!" Nakamouri was yelling commands still through his radio. His next vocalization was not a command but a scream.

"Hello, Nakamouri-keibu!" Kaito said cheerfully, shocking the keibu out of his pants practically.

"Waah! K-kaito-kun?! What are you doing here?" He asked after the 3 seconds of shock.

"I'm KID's #1 fan, that's why!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me you are. Kaito-kun, please go back home. It will be very dangerous soon, ok?" He asked, nicely but not so nice he was going to budge.

"Ok!" Kaito smiled. _Its showtime._

-18:00-

"Keibu! There it is!" A guard shouted as a KID card was released from its sticky timer from the ceiling. The card landed on the case of the gem and poof! Out came Kaito KID!

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's showtime!" Kaito smiled, and had his cape over the jewel's case.

"KID!" Nakamouri jumped at Kaito, but was a second too late. He and the jewel were gone. Kaito ran up the stairs, stopping short when he saw the cops at the roof door. He quickly ducked at the 73rd floor and hid in one of the rooms he picked randomly.  
/The moonlight was very prominent there, and he put the jewel to the light. It was a beautiful crimson color in the center, and... Black.

"Hey KID." A call came from in the room. So similar to his normal voice, he looked like himself.

"Kudo Shinichi." KID said. His poker face was still up, hiding the pure shock his lover gave him.

Suddenly, Shinichi saw the gem exert a black red light that engulfed Kaito. When it finished, Shinichi just saw the monocle on the floor, the gem on its side from being dropped. Kaito just vanished.


	2. KID Enslaved

"Ugh-nngh..." He moaned. Kaito woke up, instantly seeing the diamond interior. It was beautiful as the gem... Holy crap! "I'm inside pandora..." Kaito got quiet as he looked down. He expected to see his KID regalia. He was shocked to see what the gem  
did. Instead of his white KID suit, he was butt naked. Everything was out. "What the-!" Kaito felt his chest, hair, legs. Everything was him but his clothes. "Shinichi! Did you do this?!" His poker face broke when he woke up.

 _No_.The gem communicated telepathically to him. _I did._

"...Who is this?" Kaito asked the air in the gem. For an answer, the gem started to make andgive him diamond dust on his wrists, ankles, and neck, the dust settling to be bands on his limbs and neck.

"Um... Thank you... But I really would like my clothes back." Kaito stared at the bands.

 _Kaito, you are no longer KID. Now you are mine._ The gem proceeded to get the dust bands to form chains on them, connecting his wrists and ankles together, with Kaito's wrists in front of his well toned body.

"The hell! I am Kaito KID. I am nobody's!" He tried to use anything he could think of: teeth, struggling, stretching them. Nothing worked and came off. "Let me out of here!"

 _No can do Kaito. Only someone outside can free you, but even then you are bound to me forever._

"Shin-chan!"

"KID!" Shinichi picked up KID's monocle, and the Emerald Sapphire. Eying the gem, he saw the center of it glow, but if Kaito saw red, Shinichi saw it glow a light blue. As if the gem knew he was holding it, words popped into his head. "What?"

... _Shinichi!_

"Kaito?" Shinichi held the gem to his ear, as if trying to listen to it speak to him.

 _Shin-chan! I'm in here!_

"How the- What the-" Shinichi just couldn't find the words to make a complete sentence.

 _The gem is the culprit! It trapped me inside here, and it won't let me out!_

"Whoa, slow down Kaito. You were here just 5 minutes ago. How does a rock trap you inside it?" Shinichi suddenly heard some words that were neither japanese nor Kaito's voice. _Yut, yee, saam._

"Yut, yee, saam." Shinichi repeated.

"Shinichi!" Kaito yelled.

 _If he says the incantation, you can live outside but you will forever be bound to me._

"I told you! I am KID. No one owns me!" Kaito was infuriated with the gem. The gem was just toying with him. By the time the gem was done taunting him, Kaito was bound from neck down. The diamond chains were wrapped around his chest, keeping his arms  
to his sides. His legs were wrapped with chains as well. The gem was so thorough that even his nice organ was hard and bound up. "You sick, perverted gem."


	3. A Kiss to Go By

_You will never be KID again, because you are forever bound to me._

The gem was just egging Kaito on. The chains didn't budge as he couldn't move them at all.

Suddenly, Kaito was ejected out of the gem, and he was sitting on the floor, naked still, but not tied up by the gem dust. Shinichi saw this and was giving Kaito a "What the heck were you doing in there?" look.

"Wait, Shin-chan! This was not me! The gem took my clothes!" Kaito defended his appearance.

"Uh huh... How does a rock make you do anything? You keep telling me that nobody can capture the Kaito Kid. Am I wrong?" He knew he used the right words on Kaito, but this time the teasing was a little dry.

"The rock did it! It was cursed or something!"

"Hey, Kaito, what is on your wrists?" Shinichi asked holding Kaito's wrists carefully. On Kaito's wrists were bracelets, made from the gem pieces.

"I really don't know. But see?! The gem did do something!" Kaito said. Shinichi had his detective face on, and Kaito smiled. "Shin-chan, what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing... Just a theory that popped into my head."

"Test it. I don't care if it cuts me, just get them off." Kaito practically shoved his wrists at Shinchi, but destroying the bracelets were not in his theory. Shinichi took Kaito's wrists and put the bracelets together. Shinichi and Kaito saw the bracelets  
glow for a few seconds and when it stopped glowing, the bracelets were now a pair of gem handcuffs.

"Ahh so it does do that..."

"SHIN-CHAN! What the heck?!" Kaito was flailing his arms, trying to get them off, but again, nothing worked.

Suddenly, Shinichi grabbed Kaito by his hand and pulled him in. Kaito's warm but soft lips touched his own warm ones into a loving little pucker of time. Kaito was now flustered on something else but his helpless predicament. As if time slowed, the two  
sexy boys had a good solid minute kiss. The moon was still full so they really glowed in the moonlight. Shinichi broke the kiss, but as if Kaito read his mind, Shinichi started kissing the teen's neck. The romance was interrupted by the sound of police  
officers running down the hallway. AS if on queue, Shinichi pulled Kaito into the closet where his own little planned escape was waiting: a hidden stair case.

"Wait, Shin-chan, I can't go out like this." Kaito whispered. Oh how his worried tone of voice was so sexy, but he was right.

Shinichi was prepared, almost as much as he was. Shinichi pulled out a camping chair bag, that was perfect for the both of them, considering they were nearly identical. He slipped Kaito inside and walked down the steps, which was an escape route in and  
of itself. It spit the lovers out near the side, a few knocked out police officers, courtesy of Kaito, were lying there. Shinichi put Kaito in the passenger seat of his rental Buick car, and they drove away into the night.

 _ **Please rate, and review! - N150**_


	4. An Outing for Two

Kaito kept his head down. He was out of the camp chair bed, and sitting in the car's passenger seat, with a white sheet over his body from the neck down.

"Shin-chan..." Kaito sounded frightningly worried. "Am I really going to be stuck like this?"

"Don't worry!" Shinichi's cheerful but calm detective voice assured him. "I'll help you out as much as I can!"

"Thank you, Shin-chan. Magic tricks won't work for this set of cuffs." Kaito sat smiling, all the way to his boyfriend's house.

-Kudo Mansion-

"What are we doing in the driveway?" Kaito asked. Without getting a word from him, Kaito was just about to touch him, when Shinichi softly grabbed his boyfriend's head and pulled him in for a kiss. After a good two minutes, Shinichi let Kaito breathe.  
/Before he could react, Shinichi touched his nicely sized shaft. Kaito moaned from the touch, and it stood up easily.

"Someone got hard." Shinichi teased and kissed Kaito more.

"Shin-chan-! N-not here...!" Kaito said in embarrassment.

"Then we can continue later." Shinichi purred. He got out of the car, and helped his boyfriend into his house. Leaving Kaito in his library, Shinichi went to his couch and started reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Shin-chan, where's my bed?" Kaito whinned as his guide left him alone in the library. Kaito did not find that as amusing as Shinichi did. He found the detective perched on the couch, reading SherlockHolmes. Holmes freak.

"Until we understand how to deal with those, you will be sleeping with me." Shinichi replied, not looking away from the book. Kaito was like a cat, because imaginary cat ears just perked up.

"Really? Me, sleep with the guy who tries to really catch me?" Kaito mused.

"Yes, take it or the library will be your room."

"Hai, hai. Warugattana."

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back! Its a short chapter, I know, but probably in the near future, I'll update and make it longer! Warugattana "my bad". Please review, maybe favorite and follow, but I like reading my reviews and trying to get your feedback into my stories! Cya~ N150**_


	5. A Magical Night

Kaito was just sulking on the right side ofShinichi's bed, his boyfriend taking his sweet time in the shower before bed. Kaito was given a pair of blue and white striped pajama bottoms, and some white boxers.

"Hey." Shinichi called walking towards his bed, Kaito was dying to tease him, but tonight he held off. Tonight, he chose a tank top, with a pair of white pajama pants.

"What, Shin-chan?" Kaito mused. He got a point of a finger.

"Other side of the bed." Shinichi practically commanded. Kaito gladly moved. Shinichi slid his toned body under the covers. Kaito admired his boyfriend's half coveredbody.

"Shin-chan, I'm tired!" Kaito whinned like a baby. What he got after sure shocked him. Shinichi kissed his boyfriend's soft lips, mostly to shut him up. Shinichi lifted up and got a pair of clean socks from the drawer next to the bed. Before Kaito could  
/ask him what he was thinking, his boyfriend placed the socks into his mouth.

"Tonight, its my turn. Its showtime." Shinichi told his boyfriend. As if Kaito read his boyfriend's mind, he raised his cuffed wrists above his head, and placed his hands on his pillow. A gentle hand touched Kaito's messy tuft of hair as the owner of  
/the hand placed his wet, but warm tongue on Kaito's neck, and slowly moving down the latter's body.

"Mmph...!" Kaito moaned in surprize, since he thought he would be the one to be doing this to him, not the other way around. Shinichi heard Kaito's moan, and confirmed it as he was doing his job correctly. Shinichi moved his tongue all around Kaito's  
/chest. The latter shaking in pleasure as his magic tongue was hitting all the spots.

Shinichi was getting warm from that, so he took his tank top off, and proceeded to continue what he was doing. He knew he hit a major spot when Kaito shuddered under him, tongue dancing around Kaito's right nipple, the latter shuddering a lot from the  
/pleasure. Shinichi got a pleasure filled look from Kaito when he decided to play with Kaito'sleft nipple with his finger while licking the right one. Shinichi's bedroom window made the full moon's light seem guided to their room that it illuminated  
/their body sweat, as well as the extra from Shinichi's tongue. Kaito could feel his member getting really hard, just from the forced pleasure happening on him.

Kaito was really in heat, because his mind, body and rock hard cock were fully pleasured, leaving the magician embarrassed. Shinichi lifted up from Kaito's nipples and uncovered the blankets off of Kaito. Shinichi's pajamas nor his boxers could hide the  
/best indicator that Kaito was enjoying it, and that made him smile sexy.

"Hey, Kaito. Do you regret anything tonight?" Shinichi asked. Kaito's head was so pleasured, he shook his head. The next thing he felt was Shinichi pulling his pajamas and boxers off. Kaito's cock was standing, twitching, begging for more pleasure. Shinichi  
/smiled and complied.

Kaito's brain was being mush, but with this new addition, he was really horny. Shinichi's tongue was now dancing on the head of Kaito's cock, making the latter moan horny and uncontrollably. Shinichi continued, licking all around Kaito's cock, his shaft,  
/the head, even reaching down to his balls. Shinichi didn't stop torturing Kaito, he encircled the head with his mouth. The warm, cover covering his cock made Kaito into a puddle. His boyfriend started to suck his cock, reaching all the pleasure points  
/possible on that organ. Kaito was enjoying his boyfriend's service that he gave up trying to control his erges. Shinichi slowly put his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, the shaft slowly being encased. Kaito's cock fit perfectly into Shinichi's mouth.  
/Kaito was now a moaning mess when Shinichi now started to move his head, getting a good rhythm sucking Kaito's cock. Within a few minutes of this, Kaito came into his boyfriend's mouth. Kaito was sure Shinichi was done. But he was wrong.

Shinichi was happy his boyfriend let loose. He knew Kaito wasn't expecting what was coming next. Shinichi flipped Kaito onto his stomach, and had the latter's nice ass in the air, his ass shaking, like asking to be penetrated. Shinichi pulled out his  
/own, equally sized cock, readied the boy's ass with a saliva slimed fingerand put the fingerto his entrance. The moan that came out of Kaito's mouth next was one of shock, since Shinichi was slowly putting it into his boyfriend. To get  
Kaito ready for the big event, Shinichi fingerfucked Kaito's ass. After a few fucks, he put his own member at his boyfriend's ass. Kaito was panting erotically, which signaled Shinichi's own member twitching. He slid his member into Kaito, earing  
a pleasure filled didn't waste any time with that, and started to fuck Kaito, hitting

the spot in his body that made him feel even better. Shinichi's bedroom was filled with moans from the both of them now, since he was already at his limit. As if on cue, Shinichi released his load into Kaito, and kaito released his second load onto  
/the bed. Again, as if on cue, both boys fell asleep, and magically, a soft wind blew on Shinichi's blankets, and covered them under them as they became horny sleeping beauties.

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back! I made this chapter really sex oriented (; but I know you guys wanted that right? So I'm going to end the story here. Thanks for reading! Review and maybe I'll think of continuing or making a sequel to this. I don't know. But I do appreciate your reviews, I read them all. Cya~**_


	6. Epilogue

This was how it is for him now. Not that he was complaining. Shinichi made the crystal-bound thief get fucked every Friday. The end of his deal, was Shinishi got to cosplay as the thief ever Wednesday for his heists. His KID boyfriend would make dinner  
every time the detective came home.


End file.
